Typically an industry field is deployed with a large number of field devices, and data are transmitted and information is passed generally over a field bus among the respective field devices in the industry field so that the respective field devices coordinate with each other to thereby finish a corresponding service.
In the prior art, there has been absent so far a corresponding security guaranteeing measure to detect and guarantee the security of data transmission and information passing between the respective field devices, thus resulting in a potential significant hidden risk of security throughout the industry field. Moreover since there are different security guaranteeing mechanisms for the different field devices, some piece of data information may be legal to some field device but illegal to another field device, thus degrading the flexibility of manipulating the field devices, and increasing the difficulty of managing the field devices.